How you imagine me
by Princesse Consuella
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten et Naruto travaillent à l'Eden's Club, une boite réputée de la capitale du japon. Alors que le club est en pleine ascension, les propriétaires, Kakashi et Jiraiya, décident d'engager du nouveau personnel, ce qui va considérablement changer le quotidien de nos quatre amis. UA, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voilà le prologue de How you imagine me !  
J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : The way you look at me.**

Il était 3 heures de matin, et Naruto venait à peine de finir son service à l'Eden's Club, boite de nuit où il travaillait depuis maintenant un an. La récente montée en flèche de la réputation de l'établissement rendait le travail qu'il effectuait là bas harassant, tant le club manquait de personnel. C'est ainsi soulagé que Naruto, accompagné de son colocataire, ami et collègue Sasuke, pris la route de leur appartement, situé à quinze minutes de marche. En effet, leurs patrons ayant remarqué le mal qu'avaient les barmans et les serveuses à garder le rythme, avaient décidé d'agrandir leur équipe, au grand soulagement de tous les employés. C'est sur cette bonne nouvelle que nos deux amis étaient partis en direction de leur appartement, un sourire fin ayant pris place sur le visage de Naruto.

- Eh, Sasuke ?

- Hm ? Oui ?

- Tu penses qu'ils vont être comment les nouveaux ?

- J'en sais rien, pourquoi tu poses ce genre de questions ?

Le brun regardait maintenant son ami d'un œil interrogateur.

- Je sais pas… Je pense que j'ai un peu peur que tout change, l'ambiance avec Sakura et Tenten est bien, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des embrouilles…

- Tu penses trop, ça te ressemble pas ! Probablement que ça se passera bien, même si tu vas en agacer plus d'un au début !

Le blond tourna alors furieusement la tête vers son ami.

- Comment ça j'en énerverai plus d'un ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ca veut dire que… Tu es trop joyeux, trop de bonne humeur. C'est agaçant.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Monsieur toujours de mauvais poil, « me parlez pas je ne vous écoute pas » ! C'est franchement la meilleure ! J'y crois pas !

Sasuke éclata alors d'un rire cristallin, et Naruto e regardait maintenant, un peu surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?

- Rien ! Ahaha ! C'est juste que… C'est trop facile de t'énerver ! Ahaha ! T'es vraiment si stressé que ça ? Ca va bien se passer hein, à part si ils sont vraiment associables !

- Pff… Tu m'énerves… C'est comme si j'avais plus le droit de m'inquiéter… C'est bon, je me tais, je te parle plus, ça me saoule.

- Eh, Naru ! C'est bon, calme toi ! Je plaisantais. Pour une fois que je suis pas « de mauvais poil ».

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! On a compris, ce soir t'es content… Bref, t'as les clefs ?

- Oui, c'est bon. T'as la flemme de sortir les tiennes ?

- Non, je les ai oubliées.

- O-Kay ! Bon, allez, au lit !

Les colocataires arrivèrent à leur étage, et Sasuke passa dans la salle de bain, pendant que Naruto se préparait un thé. Certes, le blond était quelqu'un d'amical, il le savait, il adorait être au contact des gens. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant des nouveaux arrivants de l'Eden's ? Il est vrai qu'il adorait l'ambiance actuelle au sein de la petite équipe. Lui et ses trois amis, Sasuke, Sakura et Tenten avaient commencé presque en même temps à travailler pour Jiraiya et Kakashi, mais surtout, ils se connaissaient déjà depuis plusieurs années avant de commencer. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rencontrés au collège, Sakura et Tenten avaient ensuite fait leur connaissance au début du lycée, et depuis, la petite bande de quatre était inséparable. Tous quittant leurs familles et le village dans lequel ils avaient grandit, à une heure de la capitale, ils s'étaient installés dans la grande ville, Sasuke avec Naruto, et Sakura avec Tenten, à deux rues de l'appartement des garçons. Quand Naruto était avec eux, il se sentait en famille, aussi bien qu'avec sa mère adoptive, Tsunade, et son « frère », Gaara. C'était peut être ça qui le dérangeait le plus… Ne plus être dans son cocon familial, même au travail.

- Stupide, Naruto… Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ? Tout va bien se passer, Ji-Ji et Kakashi ont surement fait en sorte aussi de prendre des jeunes, y'a pas de raison que l'on ne s'entende pas tous… Ouais… Je me fais des films !

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

- Ouais, et alors ? Ca te dérange ?

- Non… Mais je trouve que tu agis étrangement ce soir.

- Oui, peut être… J'ai juste peur de perdre cette sensation… D'être en famille… Comme avec la vieille et Gaara… C'est stupide.

- Non, ce n'est pas stupide. C'est typiquement toi par contre. Approche.

Le blond se dirigea alors vers son meilleur ami, qui l'attendait les bras grands ouverts, et se blottit contre le torse de son homologue, en ayant pris soin de poser sa tasse brulante sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant. Le brun referma des bras protecteurs autours du corps de son ami, faisant doucement passer ses mains de haut en bas du dos de Naruto. Ce dernier finit, au bout d'un moment, par se détendre complètement au contact chaud du corps de Sasuke, et finit par se détacher, déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avant de s'écarter, le remerciant.

- Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi, les amis sont là pour ça.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai le droit de te remercier.

- Avec un si petit bisou ? Eh bien..

- Arg ! Tu m'énerves !

Le blond se rapprocha à nouveau de son ami, et déposa alors un long baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui sourit instantanément.

- On peut vraiment te faire faire n'importe quoi !

- Sasuke ! Tu sais pas te taire, bordel ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me tais, j'arrête. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

- C'est ça, bonne nuit. Va fermer la porte à clefs s'il te plait !

Et Naruto se remis à siroter sa tasse, puis parti finalement se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, non loin du domicile des deux jeunes hommes, deux filles étaient entrain de discuter des nouveau arrivants de l'Eden's, prévue pour dans 3 jours. La première, Sakura, était encore habillée de ses vêtements du jour, une tenue pour le moins atypique. La jeune femme était quelqu'un dont le style particulier se remarquait au premier regard, et sa garde robe ne se constituait que de vêtements aux couleurs vives, et de paires de chaussures mélangées, tant elle mettait rarement les deux mêmes couleurs à ses pieds. Sa colocataire, Tenten, beaucoup plus sobre, était elle entrain de se changer pour enfiler un long T-shirt, lui servant de tenue de nuit. L'imitant, la demoiselle aux cheveux roses commença à se déshabiller, tout en prenant la parole.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un mec parmi les serveurs, un certain Kiba.

- Kiba ? Ca me dit rien… Ca va me faire bizarre de travailler avec des inconnus !

- Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas comme si on devait se coltiner l'autre peste de blonde.

- Ino ? Je comprend pas pourquoi tu la détestes autant, elle n'est vraiment pas méchante ! Elle est même plutôt rigolote.

Sakura souffla, exaspérée d'entendre les mêmes commentaires, encore et encore, sortir de la bouche de son amie. Elle et Ino avaient été amies, à une époque, mais lorsque les deux sont tombées sous le charme de Sasuke, au lycée, leur amitié éclata. Et malgré le fait que Sasuke leur ait officiellement appris qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, les deux jeunes filles étaient restées fâchées. Sakura soupçonnait Ino de lui en vouloir d'être restée proche de Sasuke, alors que la blonde s'était éloignée de lui, petit à petit. Même si l'histoire avait plusieurs années, toutes les deux avaient eu du mal à passer outre les méchancetés qui avaient été faites au cours de leur première année de lycée.

- Parfois, j'aimerai bien que l'on puisse redevenir amies… Mais c'est vraiment trop dur de laisser passer certaines choses.

- Tu lui en as fait voir pas mal aussi… Je ne dis pas que c'est acceptable, mais de l'eau a coulé sous le pont, ça va faire cinq ans maintenant que ça s'est passé, les histoires de gamines ne sont plus d'actualité. Pour une fois, prend exemple sur Sasuke et Naruto.

- Oui, on connaît l'histoire, ils se sont rencontrés au collège, se sont battus, se sont fait la guerre pendant toute l'année de sixième, et ont fini par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. On est au courant. Mais c'est pas pareil.

- Et en quoi ce serait différent ?

- En le fait que c'est moi qui en ait décidé. Maintenant, fiche moi la paix avec cette histoire.

- Oui. On en reparlera quand tu auras grandis, ma petite Sakura.

- Bla, bla, bla !

- Tu changeras jamais…

La brunette défit ses deux chignons en prononçant la dernière phrase, et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. En allant se coucher, elle passa par la chambre de Sakura, s'étala sur le lit de cette dernière, et attendit qu'elle aille se poser à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé, chaque soir elles se prenaient dans les bras. C'était surtout pour rassurer Tenten, qui en arrivant dans l'appartement, ne se sentant pas chez elle au début, paniquait tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher. Sakura l'avait donc pris dans ses bras, et même maintenant que la châtain n'avait plus peur ou plus besoin de ce contact quotidien, c'était resté. C'était leur petit moment de détente, ou elles oubliaient un peu tout ce qui les entourait.

Une fois que les jeunes filles furent séparées, et chacune dans leur chambre, Sakura se surprit à penser à ce que pourrait être le club une fois les nouveaux arrivés, et s'endormit sur cette pensée. Sa réponse arriverait bien assez tôt, et elle avait hâte de connaître tout ce nouveau monde.

Trois jours plus tard, nos quatre amis se rendaient ensemble sur leur lieu de travail. Les deux patrons de l'établissement les avaient fait venir plus tôt, afin de leur présenter le nouveau personnel de l'établissement. Tous appréhendaient un peu, et étaient assez excités de cette rencontre. Il arrivèrent donc, bien avant l'heure d'ouverture, et se posèrent au bar, ou plusieurs têtes inconnues les attendaient, ainsi que leurs patrons. Le premier homme, Jiraiya, pris la parole.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Il était temps !

- Désolés Ji-Ji, on n'avait pas vu l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne perdons pas plus de temps, je vais vous présenter tout le monde. Alors, voici Neji Hyuga, qui va prendre place au bar, ainsi que Lee Rock. En ce qui concerne les serveurs, je vous présente Kiba, Sai, et Temari.

-Veillez à bien tout leur montrer, et à leur faire le tour du propriétaire. Naruto, Sasuke, vous en profiterez pour réceptionner la commende qui arrive ce soir, avant l'ouverture, avec Neji et Lee. En ce qui concerne les nouveaux arrivants, Jiraiya et moi avons des critères très stricts en ce qui concerne l'établissement, et vous vous verrez sanctionnés à chaque faux pas, soit d'une diminution sur votre fiche de paye, soit, si c'est un cas grave, vous serez renvoyés, sans possibilités de retravailler ici. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur, ou que vous serez sanctionnés si vous renversez un verre. En revanche, vous devez toujours être polis avec les clients, et ce même si ils sont infâmes. En ce qui les concerne, si un client se fait trop insistant ou commence à vous insulter, prévenez nous directement et les videurs s'occuperont de les sortir du club. Profitez bien de votre journée d'apprentissage avec les autres, on vous retrouve ce soir.

Tous les employés avaient écouté le discours de Kakashi avec attention, voulant apprendre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ainsi, Sakura et Tenten partirent en compagnie de Temari, Kiba et Sai vers une table, afin de créer une atmosphère plus propice aux discussions, et aux questions, alors que Naruto, Sasuke, Neji et Lee avaient pris place derrière le bar.

Neji était un jeune homme, légèrement plus âgé que Sasuke et Naruto. Il avait les yeux très clairs, presque blancs, et pourtant son regard était plein de vie, et non livide. Il avait aussi une longue chevelure, qu'il attachait en queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête, laissant quelques mèches entourer son visage. Lee quand à lui était un personnage assez singulier. Il était habillé d'un jean slim foncé, et d'un T-shirt vert bouteille, très près du corps. Naruto, en regardant son visage, peina à retenir un rire, tant les sourcils de son interlocuteurs étaient gros, et sa coupe ridicule. Cependant, il dut se l'avouer, c'était quelqu'un qui inspirait le respect, malgré son physique ingrat. Le blond pris la parole, s'adressant aux deux nouveaux.

- Vous avez tous les deux de l'expérience dans le domaine ?

- Pour ma part, j'ai travaillé dans plusieurs bars du quartier, donc en ce qui concerne le domaine de la nuit j'en connais un peu, oui.

- Bien… Lee ?

- J'ai travaillé 8 mois à l'Ichiku, et avant ça, j'aidais de temps en temps dans un bar de ma ville natale.

- Très bien… Donc vous saurez facilement préparer un cocktail ? N'importe lequel ?

- Je pense que ça devrait le faire, oui.

Neji avait parlé, d'une voix suave qui fit trembler Naruto et Sasuke. Tous les deux levèrent leur visage, et fixèrent l'homme qui leur faisait face. Il avait un sourire en coin, et son regard plongea dans celui de Sasuke, qui sentit un frisson lui remontrer le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se dit que ce garçon avait énormément de charme, et une beauté incomparable. Il regarda son meilleur ami, qui tout comme lui, était scotché devant la légèreté de Neji. Le brun fut le premier à se ressaisir, et à prendre la parole.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je propose que l'on fasse un test. Chacun d'entre vous va préparer trois cocktails différents, et… Naruto et moi, on les goûtera. Voilà… Euuh… En avant alors ! Lee, ce que tu veux. Toi aussi Neji ! Naruto, je vais voir comment ça se passe à la table des filles, je te rejoins après.

- Oh. D'accord. A tout de suite.

Sasuke se rendit donc à la table où Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Kiba et Sai avaient pris place. Il pris rapidement des nouvelles sur comment se passait l'intégration des trois nouveaux serveurs, et Sakura se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Tout va bien ! Je sens que les soirées vont être bien plus simples maintenant ! Tout le monde a l'air compétent, Kiba a même travaillé dans le bar qui est en bas de chez Tenten et moi, c'est incroyable !

- Vraiment ? Intéressant…

- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant, tu sais.

- Merci, parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Bref, commençons à préparer la soirée, il faut faire un brin de ménage, et Naruto et moi devons réceptionner la commande d'alcools que Kakashi a passée il y a peu, et qui doit arriver aujourd'hui.

- Ca marche, je motive mes troupes.

Chacun repartit de son côté, et tout le monde commença à se dépêcher afin de préparer la soirée, et faire que le Club garde sa réputation.

Chaque soir, pendant une semaine, la petite bande de quatre s'habituait chaque jour un peu plus à ses nouveaux collègues, et chaque jour, des affinités de créaient au sein de la nouvelle équipe. Naruto pensa que tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que d'avoir de nouvelles personnes sur lesquelles compter en ces temps où le club affichait complet tous les soirs. Cependant, il avait remarqué depuis peu le manège qui se tramait entre Neji et son meilleur ami. Pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en ce Neji, du moins pas assez pour ne pas le surveiller de près lorsqu'il s'approchait trop de Sasuke. Il ne pensait pas à de la jalousie, après tout, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour Sasuke, et même si Neji était quelqu'un de vraiment très attirant, il ne pensait pas à ce genre de relations avec lui. Pourtant, il semblait vraiment que quelque chose de tracassait en ce qui concernait cette relation. Etait-ce le fait que Sasuke ne lui parlait plus que de ça ? Le fait qu'il avait peur de perdre cette précieuse relation qu'il avait avec le brun si celui-ci se mettait en couple ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, mis à part qu'il ne sentait pas bien ce rapprochement.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke, t'es où ? Sasuke ?

Le blond cherchait son ami depuis maintenant quinze minutes. Lee et Naruto commençaient à être vraiment débordés, et le brun avait disparu en plein service. Excédé, Naruto passa au sous-sol pour chercher un énième bouteille de champagne hors de prix, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Sasuke était là, dos à lui, les jambes entourées autours de la taille de Neji, et poussait des gémissements. L'autre brun, face au blond, remarqua la présence de ce dernier, et le fixa droit dans les yeux alors qu'il était entrain de se déhancher plus violemment en Sasuke. Naruto resta bloqué encore quelques secondes, ne pouvant se détacher du regard de Neji, puis reprenant ses esprits se tourna brusquement avant de partir en claquant la porte de la cave. Sasuke ayant entendu le bruit de la porte essaya de se détacher de l'autre, mais quand celui-ci intensifia les mouvements de son bassin, il se résigna, se laissant complètement aller au rythme du bassin de l'homme aux yeux clairs.

Ce soir là, quand Sasuke et Neji furent remontés au bar, Naruto resta silencieux, jetant par moment quelques regards discrets en direction de Neji. L'homme le remarquait, fait faisait comme si il n'avait rien vu. Il allait définitivement pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec le blond.

* * *

Et voilà, la fin du prologue !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus.  
Je prend toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes au mauvaises, car j'espère vraiment améliorer mon style d'écriture !

Plein de bros bisous,  
Princesse Consuella


	2. L'Homme aux yeux clairs

**L'HOMME AUX YEUX CLAIRS.**

Après l'incident, qui avait maintenant derrière lui quelques semaines, Naruto n'était jamais retombé sur une scène du genre. Il savait malgré tout que Neji et Sasuke entretenaient une relation, même si elle n'était pas très claire pour tout le monde. Alors que Naruto était en congé pour quatre jours, il décida de se rendre chez sa mère adoptive, Tsunade, pour y passer le week-end. Il décrocha son téléphone, et renseigna la femme de son arrivée.

- Tsunade ! C'est Naruto !

- Ah ! Mon petit ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien, merci. Dis moi… J'ai quatre jours de congés, et j'aimerai rentrer à la maison… Tu sais… Pour passer du temps avec toi et Gaara…

- Tu sais très bien que tu es le bienvenu ici, quand tu veux !

- Merci, je sais. Je te prévenais juste que j'arrivais demain matin. Ne dis rien à Gaa, j'ai envie de lui faire la surprise.

- Il va être ravi de te voir. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venu !

- Oui ! Mais… Maintenant qu'il a son bac, il ne veut pas venir habiter avec moi ? Sasuke et moi payons le loyer pour trois personnes, on a une chambre en trop. Je lui en parlerai quand j'arriverai demain, mais j'aimerai avoir ton feu vert.

- On en parlera demain Naruto. Pour l'instant, je dois aller travailler. Je t'embrasse !

- Oui, a demain.

Naruto raccrocha avec un léger sourire son téléphone, et repensa à sa « famille ». Tsunade avait adopté Naruto alors que l'enfant n'avait que 2 ans, et elle l'avait élevé comme étant le sien. Quelques années après, elle avait pris sous son aile Gaara, qui lui avait 5 ans au moment de son adoption. La femme avait perdu son époux lorsqu'elle était jeune, et enceinte. Le chagrin l'avait rendue dépressive, et elle avait perdu son bébé à la suite. S'étant ressaisie après cet incident, et se promettant d'être une mère parfaite, elle essaya de retomber enceinte, mais des examens médicaux lui apprirent qu'elle était quasiment stérile, et que le fait qu'elle soit déjà tombée enceinte tenait du miracle. Résignée, elle abandonna ses rêves de famille, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, en passant devant un orphelinat, elle croise le regard de celui qu'elle appelait maintenant son fils, Naruto. Déterminée, elle commença alors les longues démarches pour adopter l'enfant, et quand enfin elle eut le papier disant qu'elle en aurait la garde, sa première réaction fut courir vers l'enfant avant de le sérer dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle était enfin maman, et rien n'aurait pu la combler d'autant plus. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait agrandit sa famille, en adoptant Gaara, qui, sur beaucoup d'aspects, ressemblait à Naruto. Sur ces pensées, le jeune homme sourit. Sa famille lui manquait beaucoup.

De son côté, Sasuke se rendais chez Neji, tard le soir, comme très souvent depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le jeune homme, pour une raison inconnue était devenu presque accro à l'autre. Tout chez lui plaisait à Sasuke. Ses cheveux, ses lèvres, la façon dont il le pénétrait, sa manie de ne jamais le regarder pendant qu'il le faisait, la manière dont il lui mordait l'épaule chaque fois qu'il passait derrière lui… Il n'avait jamais été aussi physiquement attiré par quelqu'un auparavant. Arrivant devant la porte de l'homme aux cheveux longs, il s'arrêta un moment, puis se dit à lui-même :

- Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe amoureux…

- Ce serait en effet assez fâcheux. Et nous n'aimons pas ce qui est fâcheux.

La voix provenant du dos de Sasuke, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Neji était là, il se tenait derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder son amant, et comme à chaque fois, il se perdit dans ses yeux clairs. Il pensa que c'était vraiment ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez l'homme, ce qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens à chaque fois. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au petit studio, totalement hypnotisé par son homologue, n'attendant que le moment où encore une fois il se perdra dans ses caresses, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que respirer devienne douloureux. Il se laissa emporter par le rythme des vas-et-viens de son amant, le poussant à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, plus longtemps. Quand enfin vint le moment où ils purent laisser exploser leur désir, plus rien au monde ne comptait pour Sasuke. Mais dans l'esprit de l'autre jeune homme, au contraire, rayonnait à cet instant l'image d'une toute autre personne. Sasuke, une fois l'affaire terminée, rassembla ses affaires, et partit sans un bruit, rejoignant son collègue et meilleur ami.

Il était tard, et Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, lorsque Sasuke daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Le blond leva la tête de son jeu vidéo, afin de regarder son ami, la mine satisfaite, même si fatiguée. Son ami avait vraiment le don de toucher aux extrêmes lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations amoureuses, ou de relation tout court d'ailleurs. C'était un aspect de son meilleur ami qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Il entama la conversation, cependant, calmement.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

- Oui, pardon. Je suis allé voir…

- Neji ?

- Oui.

- Bien, bien.

- Hm.

- …

- …

- Une tisane ?

- Euh… Oui !

- D'accord, je vais en préparer une alors !

Naruto se leva alors en direction du plan de travail, et remplit la bouilloire d'eau qu'il mit à chauffer.

- Tu veux quoi ? Tilleul ? Ca te va ?

- Oui, c'est très bien.

Il sortit alors deux grandes tasses, les sachets de tisane, et attendit que l'eau soit chaude pour la verser dans les récipients. Une fois chose faite, il resta debout, remuant de temps en temps le liquide, avant de déposer les tasses sur la table, une en face de Sasuke, et l'autre à sa place.

- Hmmm… C'était bien ?

- Quoi ?

- Avec Neji… C'était bien ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Naruto… Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien… J'ai juste l'impression que tu m'évites en ce moment ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah… Regarde ! On a rien à se dire, tu ne rentres plus directement à l'appartement après le boulot, et je suis assez souvent tout seul… Enfin, je me fais peut être des films après tout.

- Tu le ressens vraiment comme ça ?

- Oui… Plus ou moins.

- Excuse moi ! Mais je sais pas… Ce mec ! Il est…

- Beau.

- Ouais. Et pas que… Si tu voies ce que je veux dire.

- J'en doute pas un instant ! Mais tout personnellement, il ne m'inspire pas grande confiance.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, je le sens pas, c'est tout.

- Tu te fais encore une fois des films mon pauvre Naruto.

- Ou alors, je suis dans le juste, et c'est juste que t'es aveuglé par sa beauté, et le fait que c'est le meilleur coup de ta vie.

- C'est ça, oui. Et je suis le père noël ? Apprends à connaître les gens avant de les juger. C'est un type bien, j'en suis persuadé.

- Et pourtant ! Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, mais il dispose de toi comme bon lui semble. Il t'a… Comment dire… Envouté ? Je sais pas, mais tu as changé.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Naruto. Apprends à le connaître. Tu iras lui parler demain !

- Je ne peux pas demain. J'ai pris quatre jours de congé.

- Mais… On devait les prendre ensemble, non ?

- Je sais. Mais je vais retourner à Konoha, voir Tsunade et Gaara, je pense qu'il est enfin décidé à emménager ici.

- Vraiment ? C'est cool.

- Ouais ! Plutôt. Je suis content. On va enfin pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

- Tu m'étonnes. C'est drôle, même si mon frère et moi sommes unis pas le sang, on a jamais été aussi proches que vous deux.

- C'est différent. C'est surement le fait de venir d'un milieu où on ne pensait jamais avoir de frère, ou même de famille. Donc pour nous, la famille est importante !

- La famille est importante pour moi aussi hein !

- Oui, bien sur. Mais je sais pas comment dire… Disons que d'avoir de bonnes relations est plus facile.

- Hm. Bref, je vais me coucher.

- Et je vais finir ma valise ! Merci Sasu.

- Pour ?

- Cette conversation. Ca fait plaisir de réentendre ta voix.

- Haha ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! Viens faire un bisou, je pars tôt demain !

- Pffffffff…

Le brun s'approcha de son ami, et glissa doucement ses bras autours de sa taille. L'autre approcha alors ses lèvres de la joue de son homologue, mais fut stoppé par une main dans sa nuque, qui attira sa bouche à celle de Sasuke. Un peu surpris, le blond écarquilla les yeux, et pourtant c'était une vieille habitude du brun qui profitait de chaque minute où le blond baissait sa garde pour légèrement profiter de lui. Ce qui mettait à chaque fois Naruto dans une position qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver si proche de son ami, principalement parce que le brun avait pris cette habitude il y a quelques années en apprenant que le blond avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Et, comme lorsqu'il l'a appris Naruto n'en avait plus, il a en quelque sorte tenté de le reconquérir en le couvrant de petites attentions, auxquelles le petit blond réagissait très mal. Aussi, lorsque le blond avait un nouveau copain, il finissait toujours par se faire quitter car Sasuke lui faisait des crises et se montrait trop entreprenant en face des amourettes de son meilleur ami. Cependant, pour une fois, Naruto voulut prendre son ami par surprise, et décida d'approfondir le baiser. Il sortit donc doucement sa langue, et caressa la lèvre inférieure de son ami, l'invitant à aller un peu plus loin, même si c'était plus pour le choquer qu'autre chose. Contre toute attente, le brun répondit immédiatement, et dévora la bouche de son homologue, qui pour la première fois de sa vie se laissa faire. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Naruto, à bout de souffle, se détache. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux, et lui lança un grand sourire, avant de se décoller complètement. Sasuke le fixa, et répondant à son sourire, lui demanda :

- C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu m'as incité à aller un peu plus loin…

- Ah ouais. Je pensais que ça allait te choquer plus qu'autre chose. Je pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là…

- Tu sais, j'ai beau coucher avec Neji, t'es toujours le mec le plus canon que je connaisse. Je vais pas refuser ça alors qu'en général, avec moi, tu joues à la petite fille prude.

- Fous toi de ma gueule tiens…

- Juste un peu.

- Ahaha ! Je vais me coucher, hein ! Bonne nuit Sas'ke.

- Oui, bonne nuit !

Sur ces paroles, les deux partirent en direction de leur chambre. Sasuke s'allongea dans son lit, pendant que Naruto boucla sa valise avant de se dévêtir, et d'entrer dans son lit. Il mit son réveil en route, prêt à affronter la journée du lendemain.

Dans un appartement non loin, deux jeunes filles, une avec les cheveux roses, l'autre arborant sur la tête deux macarons, dormaient paisiblement. Dans leur salon se trouvaient les vestiges d'une soirée assez arrosée, qu'elles avaient passé avec leurs nouveaux collègues. Kiba dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé, installé n'importe comment, et ronflant comme un bienheureux. Il était le seul à être resté dormir chez les jeunes femmes, mais il était aussi le seul ayant bu un peu plus de la moitié d'une bouteille de Vodka, ainsi que quelques bières. Sakura elle n'était pas un très bon état non plus en allant se coucher, elle était même plutôt bien éméchée. Tenten, un peu plus raisonnable, était juste un peu 'pompette'. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla en milieu de nuit, et qu'elle entendit une sorte de grondement venant du salon, et ne se souvenant plus d'y avoir laissé Kiba, elle cria de toute sa voix en courant vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie, avant d'aller se cacher sous ses draps. La rose se releva, un peu perdue, bafouillant quelques mots qui ne formaient absolument aucune phrase.

- Quoi… Que je… Hein ?

- Y'a un truc dans le salon !

- Putain, Tenten ! Y'a Kiba dans le salon ! Il est quelle heure ?

- Je sais pas… J'ai pas regardé…

- Attends… CINQ HEURES DU MATIN ?

- Désolée ! Désolée, vraiment ! Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il était dans le salon !

- T'abuses ma grande là, c'est vraiment exagéré !

- Ouiiiii, pardon, je suis désolée !

- Bah alors retourne dans ta chambre !

- Hmmmm… Je peux rester là… ? S'il te plait !

Sakura regarda la mine suppliante de son amie, et accepta finalement, avant de complètement regretter quand sa meilleure amie vint se coller à elle.

- Garde quand même tes distances, tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on me colle quand je dors.

- Et moi je suis bien… De toute façon, une fois endormie, tu sentiras plus rien !

- Tenten…

- C'est bon, mon capitaine. Je prends le large !

- Imbécile… Bonne nuit ma puce.

- Bonne nuit poussin vert.

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite pour Naruto, et il était encore fatigué lorsqu'il dut se lever pour se préparer à partir. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il laissa un petit mot à destination du brun, qu'il posa sur la commode de l'entrée, ainsi que le courrier qu'il était parti chercher. Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires, dans l'entrée, finit de mettre ses chaussures et son manteau, et partit, fermant à clef derrière lui, en direction de la gare.

En arrivant sur le quai, il dut attendre encore quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de son train. Il n'avait pas un long trajet à faire, mais l'attente, avant de revoir sa famille, il la trouvait toujours longue. Il savait que Gaara ne serait pas à la gare, Tsunade viendrait seule, pour que le blond puisse surprendre son petit frère. Il avait, quelques jours auparavant, fait faire un double des clefs de son appartement de Tokyo, afin de faire comprendre à son frère qu'il était le bienvenu quand il le voulait… Et surtout, qu'il pouvait emménager avec lui. Il était sûr que la nouvelle plairait beaucoup à son frère, et il attendait avec impatience le moment où il le lui demanderait. Le train arriva, et le blond monta à bord. Encore un peu rêveur, il mit de la musique dans ses oreilles afin de faire passer le temps plus vite. Il avait vraiment hâte d'arriver à destination.

De son côté, Sasuke se réveilla. Vu l'heure, il savait que son colocataire était déjà parti, mais s'indigna un peu quand même. D'habitude, quand Naruto partait, il réveillait Sasuke avant pour un dernier au revoir. Le brun se prépara donc, puis parti chercher le courrier. En passant devant la commode, il le trouva déjà sorti, avec dessus, bien en évidence, une lettre écrite de la main de son ami.

_« Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller ce matin, je pensais que tu ferais la tête si jamais tu ne trouvais rien, alors je t'ai quand même écrit un petit mot. Je t'appelle en arrivant, et je suis même pas sorti de l'appartement que j'ai déjà hâte de rentrer à la maison, avec toi.  
Bisous bisous mon Sasu, _

_Ton Usuratonkashi. »_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Sasuke se mit à sourire. Son meilleur ami lui manquait déjà, à lui aussi. Sur ce, il finit de prendre sa douche, et composa le numéro de Sakura, afin de l'inviter elle, et Tenten, à prendre un café plus tard dans la journée.

Dans le train, alors que Naruto était installé et avait fermé ses yeux, écoutant sa musique, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda la personne qui l'avait interpellé. A ce moment, son cœur rata un battement tellement l'homme en face de ses yeux était beau.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Euh… Enfin… C'est que… Oui ! Bien sûr ! Asseyez vous !

- Merci ! C'est la première fois que vous allez à Konoha ?

- Non, pas du tout… J'y ai grandi en fait.

- Oh ! Et bien c'est la première fois pour moi. Je viens rendre visite à un ami, qui est rentré pour son congé. Vous le connaissez peut être !

- Peut être oui ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

- Vraiment ? C'est dingue ! Je le connais effectivement très bien, oui ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était rentré ! Je l'appellerai en arrivant chez moi alors !

- Oui… Oui. Cela veut-il dire que l'on sera amenés à se revoir ?

- Si vous restez plus de quatre jours, oui !

- Alors c'est oui. Au fait, je m'appelle Deidara. Et vous ?

- Naruto. Enchanté ! Et… On peut se tutoyer ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Enchanté Naruto, ça me fait très plaisir de te rencontrer.

Durant le reste du trajet, les deux blonds apprirent à faire connaissance, et ainsi tandis que Deidara apprenait que Naruto était le meilleur ami de Sasuke, le frère d'Itachi, à l'inverse Naruto apprenait que Deidara avait rencontré Itachi en arrivant à Tokyo, et qu'il s'était très vite attaché au brun, et les deux étaient maintenant de très bons amis. Les deux hommes rirent, et le voyage passa plus rapidement pour les deux. Arrivant à la gare, Naruto vit sa mère parler avec un grand brun qu'il reconnu entre tous. Comme un enfant, il courut se blottir dans les bras de Tsunade, tandis que Deidara s'approchait d'un pas un peu pressé pour saluer Itachi. S'adressant un dernier regard, les blonds se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté. Mais tous deux allaient bientôt se revoir, ils le savaient. Naruto pensa à cette nouvelle rencontre tout le long du trajet, quand enfin il arriva devant sa maison. L'excitation de revoir son frère le pris, et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte à ce moment là : le serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Désolée de tout ce retard, 3 mois... J'ai donc essayé de faire un chapitre sympa, j'espère qu'il plaira, sinon j'aurais très très honte !

Bisous bisous 3


End file.
